


Kingpin

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cop Aleks, Criminal James, Fake Chop, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, cop chop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Aleks is a cop and is obsessed with tracking down the most notorious criminal, Nova. The only problem is nobody can pin so much as a traffic ticket on him.





	Kingpin

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found in an old notebook while searching for a different story. 
> 
> This is a story that is probably from 2017 originally, because I had to change where I mentioned James' age from 27 to 29. Other than that, this is authentic era 2017!Cas fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy.

Aleks had spent years searching for him. The kingpin of Los Angeles. Codename: Nova. Real name: James Richard Wilson Jr. He was 29 and was born on June 1, 1990. Aleks knew virtually everything about him by this point. Hell, he even knew about his dog- a corgi named Ein. 

It had been his job to learn everything, and he was damn good at it… The second part of his job was to capture him. Get evidence that he had broken the law. That wasn't so easy. They had no solid evidence tying him to anything. No cop could even get away with writing him a ticket. He was squeaky clean. 

Aleks had spent years searching for him. So when he got told to drop the case, he couldn't help but snap at his superior. 

He was so close to cracking the case, he just needed one shred of evidence. Then it would all come crashing down like dominos in a circle. 

Personally, he thought that it was a huge mistake for the Chief to just drop the case. What did he have to hide?

After years of searching- why would he give up? 

James didn't advertise where he lived, but he didn't hide it either. After all, who would dare to mess with possibly one of the strongest men in America?

Aleks. 

He got suspended for a month without pay, so he started with surveillance. He rented some equipment and got to work. What else would he have to do, what with the Chief trying to keep him from working this case? 

James' house (only one of many, but the one he spent the most time at) was absolutely gorgeous. One would expect everything to be closed in with large fences and few windows- however, it was quite the opposite. There were huge bay windows covering a large part of the house and it was all very… open. From where Aleks was situated, he could even see a number of windows and doors open save for the screens working to keep the bugs away.

It was getting close to dark now and the sun reflected off of all the windows facing Aleks. It was strangely beautiful, like something you would see in a magazine. Picturesque. 

As the sun slowly fell it revealed the many figures walking around the house more clearly. Aleks could count easily 20 guards, all likely armed, and with such an expensive looking house and so many open windows it was no guess why he had so many guards. 

Aleks watched one of the figures stop above a balcony across from him. Guards fanned out around the figure, so it must be someone important. Aleks took out the camera he had brought, and was quick to zoom in on the figure in order to get a better view.

It was James. Aleks had seen him in person before and he didn't know if he could ever get used to that man's sense of style. Always super flashy, to show off his wealth and status. Now was no different, he had a white tuxedo on, and his hair was slicked back. 

Aleks' eyes momentarily darted down to the calendar he had made of activities James was involved in. Tonight had been the horse races, and Aleks might not be a betting man, but he would be willing to bet that that's why James was dressed up. 

Slowly, Aleks watched James reach down with his hand and pull an object from his pocket. Aleks threw the calendar back into the seat next to him, forgotten as he zoomed into the object in his hand. 

Even though he couldn't make it out well enough from the distance, with the motions James made on it and how he moved it up to his ear Aleks could guess it was a cellphone. 

Aleks wished to God he could've convinced the Chief to put a tap onto James' phone, because he could only imagine the type of depraved person James was calling-

Aleks jumped and made a yelp the second he felt a vibration in his shirt pocket. His hands were too shaky to keep the long lens steady, but through the shaky view he was able to make out James on the balcony motioning toward the cell phone and then motion back toward where Aleks was. 

Aleks dropped the lens, unable to stop the fierce shaking that had overtaken his body. He reached toward his shirt pocket, pulling the phone out. The number was blanked out. 

His voice was uneven when he spoke, and he knew that the other party would undoubtedly be able to tell. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aleksandr. What are you doing outside of my house?" Even from the distance, Aleks could see and hear the wide smile forming James' words. Before Aleks could answer, James continued. "Don't bother trying to escape, I already have people surrounding your car." James sounded nonchalant as he spoke. "You can try to shoot them with that peashooter you call a gun if you want, but it'd probably help me more than it'd help you." Aleks watched James shrug. "They've been asking for raises recently, so I mean kill as many as you want, but I assure you- I will get you." 

Aleks had enough, he dropped the phone and reached for the pistol he had stashed into the glove compartment earlier today as a sort of reassurance. His hands were vibrating so badly that he almost dropped the gun in his scramble to get it, but sure enough his hand curled around the grip and his eyes darted toward the window of his car-

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Marchant." A gruff voice said, a silenced pistol aimed between his eyes being all his mind could focus on. "Drop the gun and step outside of the vehicle. Keep your hands where I can see them."

Aleks dropped the gun like it had burned him, survival instincts stepping in. Listen to the man with a gun pointing at your head otherwise you'll end up dead. 

On the other end of the line where Aleks had dropped the phone, he heard the faint sound of laughing. 

Aleks was so fucked.


End file.
